


Boyfriend #2

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive William, Bottom Harry, But not on Louis, Cheating Harry, Dirty Talk, Dominate Louis, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, M/M, On Louis twin brother, Riding, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending, Tomlintwins, Top Louis, kinda short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is a dick to Harry, so Harry gets dick from Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend #2

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to use italics and bold text so I apologize if the slashes throw you off :(
> 
> Credits to that song by Pleasure P because it's really hot and it reminded me of Larry, so here it is! A one shot based off of it. This story is a Tomlintwins fic, but they never interact and all the dialogue happens with Larry, basically. Read and find out what happens and you'll see ;)

“ I don't mind being the dude on the side. Ya dig? “- Pleasure P 

 

There was a knock at the front door of Louis' small flat. It was surprising, but not unexpected in the least. The 21 year old opened the door to see his little secret standing there, tears in his eyes as usual, overnight back slung across his bony shoulder.

"Look good enough to eat," Louis greeted casually leaning against the door frame, but only for a minute, as Harry shoved his way past. He chuckled nonetheless. He knew sooner or later he'd take charge.

"Your brother's a turd," Harry sniffled, blaming it on his allergies and not the fact that he'd been crying.

Louis lead him by the hip to his couch, appreciating Harry's skinny boy sway and the small curve of his ass. Knowing what was sure to follow from Harry's little saddened entrance, he positioned the boy on his lap after he'd sat down, already mischievoulsy planning ways on taking him apart.

"Now what happened, my charming Styles? What has my idiot brother gone and done this time?" he sighed, as though he had done so a hundred times efore, which he probably has.

Harry was instantly calmed from the way Louis rubbed massaging circles into his lower back. He blushed and recollected earlier that afternoon, getting uncomfortable with the thoughts of being fucked by the older of the twins not even two hours earlier.

Not really much to forget, Harry walked in from work into his boyfriend and his shared flat, tired and worn out, but apparently that just wasn't enough for his boyfriend, William. Almost immediately, before Harry could even put his groceries down, he was attacked by a horny William Tomlinson.

Harry gasped, "William." and "Please, just wait", yet still not receiving any sign of mercy from being fucked into their couch, then their matress.

William was a nerdy child, always prone to bullying because he was such an easy target, so Harry guessed he made the most out of it and adopted a new character, getting tattoos, drinking, smoking, getting high, and anything malicious that he could get his hands on. That included Harry, who was weak and ignorant to William's real personality.

"None of that, sweetcheeks," he rasped into Harry's ear, hiking him up and dropping him onto their withered couch. "You've been away far too long for my liking, and if we're gonna be doing any studying today, it'll be me studying your ass with my tongue and prick."

Harry had learned to accept this, as this was William's way of telling him he loved him. The only way he could ever show it without feeling weak. So after being taken by him again and again and again and again, Harry finally could rest and hopefully be cuddled by his boyfriend. Until-

"Can my naughty little bitch make me a sandwich?" William asked, voice laced with a demanding sweetness. Harry was normally OK with being called this term, but that was only allowed when Will was in the heat of the moment of passion when they made love. This clearly was not the case.

"Excuse me, but I'm not your bitch, and you can make your own damn sandwich." Harry was feeling very tired that day, from school and work, so he wasn't one to back down right about now. The carpet burn that shortly followed didn't help the situation.

"Did you just- kick me out of bed?" This was the question that preluded the argument, which then created the fight. The neighbors were sure to complain again, but Harry and William did not care. Harry wondered where he ever went wrong.

Louis listened intently as always, placing kisses into the pad of his shoulder from behind and giving him a much needed massage. "Baby you work so hard, then all he does is mistreat you? I always tell you to just dump his sorry ass and be with me. Though I'll admit, I don't mind being your side hoe."

Harry moaned when he felt Louis' teeth sink into his secret sweet spot. "That's your brother," he argued, turning around to look Louis in the eye.

"Didn't stop you from letting me get into your pants earlier, did it?"

Louis and Harry had been fooling around for a couple of months now, and even though William was a demented little shit to Harry, the boy still felt bad for going behind his back like this. And with his own brother, for Christ sakes! This was like an unfilmed episode of "Cheaters".

"Suppose not." Harry let Louis kiss his problems and stress away, and Louis was always so gentle. "Offered to take me out to dinner, too. Make up for calling me names and that."

"Deny him and a dinner outing to be with me? I'm flattered, Harry Styles," he chuckled, deep and lovingly, to which Harry felt the thrum in his heart. "I'll take you out to dinner Friday. Someplace far away from here. I know my brother isn't as wealthy as me because he doesn't have a job anymore."

Louis leaned in this time, creating the snogging session Harry had discretely been craving all day. The older unbuttoned his shirt during, preparing to attack his nipples next because that would definitely get Harry's mind off of their wrongdoings.

 

// Turn around, lemme lick you from your neck down to your navel. Cuz shawty you look ready..... //

Harry moaned once Louis got his lips on him, sucking bites into his pecs and nosing the veins in appreciation. Once Louis had successfully gotten Harry hard, he stripped the boy all the way down to the special panties Harry bought only for Louis. The pink ones that matched his arsecheeks when Louis punished him.

"Punishment panties on? You been a bad girl in my absence?" Shit, even though it wasn't true, Harry nodded, straddling Louis and rubbing himself onto Louis' tummy. "You're so sexy, God Harry. Make me wanna do you in front of William when he tries to show you off to me, never knowing that you're mine."

Harry wasn't his, though. "Please don't bring him up." Harry got down on his knees and unbuttoned Louis' knickers harshly. Louis calmed him, "Slow down. We got all night, and besides, it's all about you for once."

// Forget the bed, I wanna lay your body right here on the table. So just hold it steady. //

 

Harry shuddered, in a daze as he imagined them being official. Louis carried him to his expensively polished kitchen, moaning as he's pinned to the refrigerator. "Haven't fucked you here, yet, have I?" Harry shook his head no, eyes closed as he focused on breathing with Louis this close to him, wanting to make him come.

"Sorry, Princess. Tell you what," he breathed against his neck before sucking the flesh in between his teeth gently. "Why don't you smile for that camera over there and I'll help us get started." Harry opened his eyes to peer briefly at the camera set up and flashing red on the windowsil to the far right of them. He smiled, not for the camera, but because Louis' would be the type of boyfriend to strategize one of their fucking sessions.

"Good girl," he praised. Harry wouldn't last if Louis didn't stop leaving marks on his body and feminizing him likes he loves so much. Louis regretfully had to take the panties off of Harry now, slinging them to the far end of the room. "Know we haven't much time because you've that test in Government tomorrow, so why don't you lead me this time."

The room was spinning as Harry tried to keep up with it. He was lowered back to the floor and he almost let his legs give out beneath him. This was so right, yet unbelievably wrong and shameful, because relationships were to always be respected. The guilt would eat Harry alive when this was all said and done, but Harry justified himself going over all the despicable attributes of William Tomlinson, never feeling fully assured even while going over all the things wrong with that man.

Harry forced a grin, "Wanna ride you on your new marvel table," his voice came out raspy yet unsure. Louis assured him of what a good idea that would be, and quickly got out of his expensive clothing to follow Harry's request. Harry couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of his bum on film later.

// I'll go get the camera, we can make a movie. I'm gone put my hands up, lay back while you do me.... //

"Want me to prep you or....?"

"I'm still stretched out from earlier," he revealed, looking at anywhere but Louis during his blushing fit. Louis kissed him once more, a message that meant more than its intensions. Laying back and folding his hands behind his head, Louis' eyes trailed over Harry's body hungrily, making the younger wish he had the courage to sustain such a gaze.

In only a mere amount of seconds and Harry had Louis in his hand and then his ass, whimpering at the feeling of Louis filling him this way and chanting about just how perfect Harry is at taking him.

Tearing up at the burn, Harry eagerly awaited the feeling of pleasure to take over so he could forget for a minute of two of the crisis at hand. Probably still too soon for Harry to be moving, he grunted, bouncing on Louis lazily. "Slow down, darling, I told you we have time." Harry didn't slow down, in fact, he sped up.

Louis moaned. "Don't ever listen, do you? You're so bad."

Harry grunted huskily. "No. And I won't make that sandwich, either."

 

The table creaked as Harry rode Louis into a fast-approaching high, shooting winks at the camera every now and again, wanting Louis to ask him the same question like always.

// Jump right out the shower, into the jacuzzi, giving you what your body wants.......//

"I'm- I'm close, Haz. Remind me, who do you belong to, baby?" Harry gasped, feeling Louis hit his prostate, and Louis knows it too because he knows Harry's body, but he won't do it unless Harry answers.

"M yours, Lou, please!" Harry rode faster, getting a rhythm and shouting out mindless profanities. This wouldn't be the last time, though, because Louis knew it wasn't true and that Harry didn't mean it. Their relationship was unobtainable.

Louis held Harry's hips down, knowing his boy was growing weary, and thrusted up into him just enough so he knows he can do better, but not enough to get him there.

"Again, so the neighbors hear. You belong to whom, Harry?" Louis hips jerked forward pleasantly. Harry gurgled out a response, the cold feeling of marble sending his senses into overdrive. "Come on, baby, lemme hear. Let's hear it."

Harry sobbed, back arching as he cried, "I belong to Louis Tomlinson," before Harry had his sensitizing high. The older was pleased with that answer, coming into Harry, the name tart on his lips.

Harry shuddered lovely and lazily kissed Louis, until someone cleared their throat beside them, making his blood run cold.

// Boyfriend Number 2 //

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated and who knows, maybe this will be a real fic someday. The ending is up to your interpretation, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
